He let her go
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: Grâce à elle, il aurait pu être heureux, grâce à elle, il avait survécu, mais il n'aurait pas pu la rendre heureuse comme elle le méritait. Il l'aurait fait souffrir. Il l'aurait briser. Il lui aurait fait perdre sa joie de vivre et son sourire. Il s'était rendu compte trop tard qu'il l'aimait, et c'est pour ça qu'il devait la laisser partir.


Hello hello !

Voici une petite song fic ( ma première ! ) sur une chanson que j'aime vraiment beaucoup : Let her go de Passenger.

Bien sûr, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling.

Merci à ma bêta Misa-or-Pigloo pour son aide =)

Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que vous allez apprécier autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire et autant que j'aime cette chanson :P

**oOoOoOo**

Ils se regardèrent longuement, elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas, elle attendait encore et toujours. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait et elle en avait assez. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lui lâcha la main. Ca faisait mal. Elle s'autorisa une larme, une seule, et elle se retourna. Elle aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait fait pleurer, mais elle était restée. Elle l'aimait tellement, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle avait si peur qu'il soit de nouveau seul. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir, elle avait droit au bonheur. Elle devait le laisser pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il perdait, pour qu'il se rendre compte que lui aussi avait un cœur et des sentiments.

Elle ne reviendrait pas, pas cette fois, même si il lui courrait après, elle devait le laisser. Il devait comprendre le monde par ses propres moyens. Elle lui avait déjà donnée trop de chance qu'il n'avait pas réussi à saisir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Même si ça lui déchirait le cœur, elle devait partir.

_Well you only need the light when its burning low_

Voilà, tu as seulement besoin de la lumière quand elle brûle faiblement

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

Le soleil te manque seulement quand il commence à neiger

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Tu sais que tu l'aimes seulement lorsque tu la laisses partir

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

Tu sais que tu as été en haut seulement quand tu es en bas

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

Tu détestes la route seulement quand ton foyer te manque

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Tu sais que tu l'aimes seulement quand tu la laisses partir

_And you let her go_

Et tu la laisses partir

Il la laissa partir. Il l'avait déjà fait assez pleurer comme ça. Peut-être attendait-elle qu'il la rattrape ? Il ne le ferait pas. Elle avait raison de partir, elle serait bien mieux sans lui. Et lui... lui, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. C'était plus tôt qu'il aurait dû trouver les mots.

Il resta longtemps comme ça, la main tendue devant lui, comme elle l'avait laissé quelques heures auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait à rien. Tout était sombre dans sa tête. Tout était sombre autour de lui.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Jamais. C'était comme un trou dans son corps. Comme un vide qu'il peinerait à combler. Qu'est-ce-que ça faisait mal. Un mal de chien. Il avait envie de pleurer. Envie de crier. Mais rien ne sortait, il n'était qu'un être sans vie, une masse inerte.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble lui revenait en tête, absolument tout. C'était difficile à supporter, surtout quand il savait que jamais plus il ne vivrait de tels moments avec elle.

Il revit le moment où elle s'était approchée lentement de lui et qu'elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux pour la première fois. Elle l'avait regardé fixement, si fixement qu'il avait détourné le regard le premier. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette proximité. Mais elle avait persisté, elle lui avait attrapé le menton et elle l'avait forcé à croiser de nouveau son regard. Et elle avait versé une larme pour lui, lui qui en était incapable, lui qu'elle détestait, lui qui était si seul et si triste ce soir là. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment. C'était la première fois qu'il avait eu envie de serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et elle, elle était quand même restée à côté de lui.

Il revécut leur première dispute. Il y en avait eu tellement, mais celle là avait été une des plus dures qu'ils avaient eu. Bien sûr, c'était de sa faute à lui, comme toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient eu par la suite. Il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Elle le lui disait tout le temps en souriant, mais ce jour-là elle en avait eu marre de le voir si distant. C'est ce jour là qu'elle lui confia les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, et qu'elle lui dit qu'elle resterait toujours avec lui, malgré son caractère étrange. Il avait toujours eu du mal à faire confiance aux gens, mais avec elle c'était encore plus dur. Il savait que s'il lui faisait pleinement confiance, cela serait dangereux pour lui, elle avait trop de pouvoir sur lui.

Un jour, elle lui avait fait la surprise de venir le voir à son travail. Il avait pris peur, bien entendu. Plus jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle avait aussi essayer de lui offrir des cadeaux aux événements spéciaux, mais il les refusait toujours, elle avait abandonné au bout de deux ans. Et maintenant, elle l'abandonnait.

Il comprenait qu'elle en ait eu marre. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle aie tenue aussi longtemps.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi eu des moments heureux, beaucoup, mais pour l'instant c'était les souvenirs plus douloureux qui lui revenaient. Peut-être que plus tard il se rappellerait de leurs balades dans le parc, de leur fous rires au restaurant, de leur premier rendez-vous, de leur première fois et de tous ces autres moments merveilleux qu'ils avaient eu. Mais il y en avait trop peu pour qu'elle reste avec lui, trop peu pour qu'Hermione s'en contente. Pour lui, il y en avait déjà eu bien trop, bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer de la vie. Il avait eu tellement de chance de la connaître. Sa chance était passée.

Quelqu'un s'approcha soudain de lui et attrapa sa main tendue. Était-ce elle qui revenait le chercher ?

‒ Allez, viens Drago.

Il se laissa faire. Ce n'était pas elle, mais il n'avait pas la force de protester. Il n'avait pas le courage de rester là plus longtemps. Il regarda vaguement la personne qui l'emportait loin de cet enfer. Ce n'était pas elle, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Hermione n'était pas si grande, pas si brune, pas si forte, elle était bien plus belle. Il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin dans son analyse, c'était tout ce dont il était capable pour le moment.

oOoOoOoO

‒ Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ?

‒ Je sais pas, Blaise, je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Je savais pas quoi faire...

Ils le regardèrent sans rien dire.

‒ Tu crois que...

Pansy regarda Blaise comme si elle hésitait à continuer et il lui fit signe de poursuivre.

‒ Tu crois que ça à un rapport avec Hermione ?

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

Tu regardes fixement le fond de ton verre

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

Espérant qu'un jour tu feras durer un rêve

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

Mais les rêves viennent lentement et ils repartent si vite

_You see her when you close your eyes_

Tu la voies quand tu fermes tes yeux

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi

_Everything you touch surely dies_

Tout ce que tu touches meurt assurément

Dès qu'elle prononça ces mots, Drago sembla s'enfoncer encore plus dans son fauteuil. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, mais il ne voulait pas s'endormir, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait. Il savait d'avance que s'il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée il la rejoindrait dans ses rêves et ne voudrait plus la quitter, plus jamais se réveiller. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche toujours tout ? C'était comme s'il était vacciné contre le bonheur. Dès que quelque chose de bien lui arrivait, il faisait en sorte que tout s'arrête, enfin, lui ou un autre. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux longtemps, et il ne profitait jamais assez des rares instants de bonheur qui lui étaient offerts.

Avec elle, c'était comme si tout était différent, elle rendait le monde plus beau qu'il ne l'était, elle voyait le bien partout. Elle l'avait même vu en lui alors qu'il la faisait si souvent pleurer. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait pleurer, il n'avait pas su comment réagir, alors il l'avait laisser toute seule et elle était revenue toute seule vers lui. Et toutes les fois suivantes, il avait fait pareil. Jamais il n'avait essayé de trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Jamais il n'avait essayé de changer pour elle. Il aurait dû, bien sûr. Elle méritait bien mieux que ce qu'il lui avait donné.

Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi était-elle restée auparavant ? Il l'avait pourtant prévenue qu'il avait bien plus de défauts que de qualités. Il l'avait prévenue qu'il ne serait pas un cadeau. Il l'avait prévenue... Mais elle, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il était parfait. Et il y avait cru, vraiment. Et puis, elle avait demandé plus qu'il n'était capable de donner. Elle était naturelle avec lui, elle le connaissait et savait comment agir en sa présence, mais plus les années passaient et plus elle était là, et plus elle voulait qu'il soit là aussi. Il l'avait prévenue pourtant ! Et elle lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait. Il pensait qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas être le genre d'homme avec qui on emménage, avec qui on se marie. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ferait avec. Elle lui avait dit... Et ça avait marché longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à tenir, bien sûr. Alors elle était partie. Partie. Loin de lui.

_Well you only need the light when its burning low_

Voilà, tu as seulement besoin de la lumière quand elle brûle faiblement

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

Le soleil te manque seulement quand il commence à neiger

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Tu sais que tu l'aimes seulement lorsque tu la laisses partir

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

Tu sais que tu as été en haut seulement quand tu es en bas

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

Tu détestes la route seulement quand ton foyer te manque

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Tu sais que tu l'aimes seulement quand tu la laisses partir

_And you let her go_

Et tu la laisses partir

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il l'avait cru. Et maintenant ça lui faisait mal.

Lui, il ne lui avait rien dit. Jamais. Il attendait d'être bien sûr de lui, bien sûr d'elle. Et elle lui avait dit qu'elle attendrait. Tu parles. Elle était partie. Elle l'avait laissé, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à frôler le bonheur. Il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie avec elle. Mais elle l'avait laissée. Comme tout le monde. Tout le monde partait un jour. Mais elle, elle était partie alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle resterait toujours auprès de lui, toujours.

Il lui avait fait confiance et elle l'avait fait espérer.

Elle lui avait dit qu'il l'aimerait un jour, et qu'il serait capable de le lui dire. Il avait ri mais elle ne s'était pas vexée, elle était sûre d'elle et elle lui faisait confiance. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait réussi, elle l'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais il s'en était rendu compte trop tard. Elle était partie. Jamais plus il ne pourrait lui dire. Jamais plus il ne pourrait la voir. Jamais plus il ne pourrait avoir confiance en leur avenir.

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Elle allait vivre sa vie. Une vie heureuse, remplie d'amour. Et lui, il allait juste survivre, s'il en était capable.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

Tu regardes fixement le plafond dans l'obscurité

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

Toujours le même sentiment de vide dans ton cœur

_Cos love comes slow and it goes so fast_

Parce que l'amour vient lentement et il repart si vite

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

Voilà, tu la voies quand tu t'endors

_But never to touch and never to keep_

Mais tu ne peux jamais la toucher ni la garder

_Cos you loved her too much and you dived too deep_

Parce que tu l'aimais trop fort et que tu as plongé trop profondémment

Il ferma les yeux, elle était encore là, derrière ses paupières, il les rouvrit, elle n'était pas là, devant lui. Il les ferma encore et elle réapparut. Il aurait pu faire ça des millions de fois, mais il ne le devait pas. Il devait arrêter de penser à elle. C'était avant qu'il aurait dû penser à elle, avant qu'il aurait dû se rendre compte de ses sentiments, avant qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Maintenant, elle était partie. C'était trop tard. Jamais il ne la récupérerait.

Il devait la laisser partir. Il n'aurait pas pu la rendre heureuse comme elle le méritait. Il l'aurait fait souffrir. Il l'aurait briser. Il lui aurait fait perdre sa joie de vivre et son sourire. Et il lui aurait peut-être même fait perdre bien plus que ça. Sans lui, elle avait une nouvelle chance d'exister. Il ne devait pas être égoïste. Si elle était un baume pour lui, lui n'était que poison pour elle. Il avait déjà eu de la chance de la connaître. Elle avait déjà été si généreuse avec lui, il ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus. Elle ne devait pas sacrifier son bonheur pour le sien.

Il s'était rendu compte trop tard qu'il l'aimait, et c'est pour ça qu'il devait la laisser partir. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre à retardement. Elle était tellement importante pour lui, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, il laissa sa pensée vagabonder vers Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit dans ses bras.

‒ Je t'aime Hermione, même si c'est trop tard.

Il avait réussi à le lui dire, enfin. Quand elle se retourna et s'éloigna de lui son cœur se serra, mais il la laissa partir une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, il lui avait dit. Elle était libre et il l'était aussi.

_Cos you only need the light when its burning low_

Parce que tu as seulement besoin de la lumière quand elle brûle faiblement

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

Le soleil te manque seulement quand il commence à neiger

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Tu sais que tu l'aimes seulement lorsque tu la laisses partir

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

Tu sais que tu as été en haut seulement quand tu es en bas

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

Tu détestes la route seulement quand ton foyer te manque

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Tu sais que tu l'aimes seulement quand tu la laisses partir

_And you let her go_

Et tu la laisses partir

Grâce à elle, il aurait pu être heureux, grâce à elle, il avait survécu, grâce à elle, il avait connu l'amour. Pour la remercier, il se devait de la laisser partir. Il avait déjà trop abusé d'elle. Elle aussi avait le droit de vivre. Et il la laissa partir.

**oOoOoOo**

Et voilà, c'est fini.

J'espère que vous avez aimer.

Si vous avez des conseils, des avis, des idées, vous hésitez pas, bien sûr.

A bientôt !

XOXO

M.F


End file.
